1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid ejection head.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some of widely-used inkjet printers include a liquid ejection head for ejecting liquid (ink) and a liquid cartridge for containing the liquid, the liquid cartridge being replaceable. In Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-212221, there is disclosed a printer in which a liquid cartridge includes a storing unit, the storing unit storing data such as a type and a remaining amount of the liquid, the data stored in the storing unit being acquired when the liquid cartridge is replaced. Further, some of such printers include a connector unit (contact conduction member) having an electric contact portion for electric connection for acquiring the data.
When the liquid cartridge is replaced, it is necessary to electrically connect the storing unit (electric substrate) of a newly mounted liquid cartridge to the connector unit. Therefore, the electric contact portion of the connector unit is elastically displaceable in a direction perpendicular to a contact surface of the electric substrate so as to be brought into contact with the liquid cartridge without fail even if a fixed position of the liquid cartridge varies to some extent. As a stroke of the elastic displacement of the electric contact portion becomes longer, a range in which the electric connection can be secured becomes wider, but at the same time, there is a higher risk of plastic deformation and breakage of the electric contact portion.